Flying Away
by Kappy
Summary: A war in a far off place...Zidane has to go, but will Dagger try to make him stay? *UPDATED first chapter*
1. Default Chapter

Flying Away  
by  
Kappy  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
I hate doing disclaimers, but anyway, I do not own any characters or whatever. I made up this story though. At least I thought of something…   
  
Author Note:  
I would just like to say, "Thank you, Sarah. For helping me get through those tough times of editing. And now for the story..."  
The girl looked up towards the window. The window was crested with wonderful handiwork, and embroidered with jewels from faraway places. The girl laid back in her chair as the cool breeze blew through her long, dark hair. The girl sighed and watched as a flock of doves passed by her window. They were so graceful, so beautiful, so free. As she watched the birds, she spread out her arms and closed her eyes as she sang a haunting, yet beautiful melody, which wandered to the ears of a near-by person who recognized the voice right away.  
The girl stepped towards the window and sat down on her chair, which always had a view of the wonderful outside of the castle. She crossed her arms out on the sill of the window and laid her head upon her arms. The girl then started to hum her song, with a warmer tone. The melody was drawing her to sleep.  
The girl suddenly heard a flutter of wings and opened her eyes. Two huge, bluish eyes looked right back at her. She gasped and held her breath as she then realized who it was.  
"Oh, it's you Zidane!" said the girl as she pulled back from the window's ledge.  
"I was listening to our song. You are the best singer I've ever known," said Zidane, getting down from the windowsill.  
"I'm the only singer you've ever known..." said the girl sarcastically.  
"You may be surprised!" said Zidane with a laugh as he put his hands to his waist. "So, it seems as though the Queen of Alexandria is getting a wittle tiwerd?"   
"Oh, stop joking! I am starting to get dreadfully tired over the past days. Please understand on how hard this war must be for the people of Alexandria," said Queen Alexandros the 17th. "I am very worried about the well-being of my people and the people of Lindlum."  
"I know, I know...." said Zidane with a bit of sadness in his voice, "Dagger....?"  
The Queen of Alexander looked up upon her friend, "What's wrong, Zidane?"  
"Well, um, well...." stuttered Zidane, "I have decided to travel to Burmecia and help fight in the war."  
Dagger looked at Zidane in utter astonishment. She stared at him a while and then realized what he was getting himself into.  
"Zidane, please, reconsider this, it is very dangerous," said Dagger in her most pleading tone, "I truly don't want you to get hurt, especially yo...you."  
"What do you mean? 'Especially me?'" Zidane said jokingly. He then made a serious, almost mad face, which didn't suit him at all, and he continued, "I must help the Burmecians fight, they need my help. Everyone is helping the Burmecians fight off the Outlanders. There has to be some way I can help. Please Queen Garnet, you've held me from going there for so long, I have to go. Why must you keep me from what I was bor- from what I made myself to become. Please, let me go."  
Garnet looked down at the floor. She watched Zidane's shoes came closer to her. When she looked back up at Zidane, her eyes were full of tears.  
"Dagger! Why are you crying?" asked Zidane with a sad expression on his face.  
"Zidane...I don't want you to go..." Garnet managed to say before she crumbled to the ground at Zidane's feet. "Please, I need you...I love you..."  
Dagger then felt a huge boulder lifted off her shoulder. This was the first time she had ever said that she loved Zidane, saying it to anyone in fact. She almost smiled as she felt the anguish leave her body, but then another feeling entered. What if he didn't love her in return? What if he loves someone else? What if…?  
Zidane looked down at his sweet, beautiful queen. She was holding onto his legs, having quit a tight grip.   
When Garnet opened her eyes, she realized that she was holding onto Zidane's legs.  
"This must seem desperate…" thought Dagger. "I'm off to a great start…"  
Zidane pulled Dagger back up to his face. He brought her to were their noses almost touched and blinked. He wasn't sure about what to say. Should he just blurt out that he loved her too? How his thoughts, not matter what about, always returned to Garnet's beautiful face? Zidane breathed out and exhaled, "Oh, Dagger, I love you too. But please, don't cry for me. And please understand that this is what I am supposed to do. If I do not help my friends, then I don't know what I'd do with myself. Dagger, please understand."  
Dagger closed her eyes and realized that she just announced her love to him. She blushed then quickly remembered why she had done so in the first place. She leaned closer and kissed Zidane's soft lips. Finally kissing her one true love was all she ever dreamt and thought about. She wanted this moment to last forever. Garnet tried to put as much love and care into the kiss so she could possibly get through to Zidane's reasoning in going to the war. Zidane put his arms around her and they kissed for as long as they could stand.   
She then backed away and said, "Zidane. I have a very, truly painfully bad feeling about this judgment, but, if you wish to fight in the war, I will prepare a ship for you right away."  
Zidane looked at Garnet. He could see the pain in her eyes. For the first time in his life, he had nothing to say. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything to say. After a moment, Zidane finally lowered his head into a nod, as a tear rolled down his face. Zidane never wanted to hurt Dagger. Never. Yet, he could not let down his friends. He couldn't bear to look at Garnet's face as he began to cry. No matter what he did, he would hurt someone. But, he knew that he had to help his friends in Burmecia. They were just as important to him as Garnet was. They were in trouble and he had to help, it was in his blood. Dagger ran over to Zidane's side and hugged him tightly.  
"Oh, Zidane! Please, I never wanted to make you sad!" said Garnet as she wiped away a tear or two from Zidane's face.  
Zidane looked at Dagger. She cared so much for what his decision was, but he knew she didn't want him to go. This made the hurt deepen into his heart.   
"I- I love you so much, but please, I have to leave. I have to help. I must leave, but I swear to it that I will return," said Zidane as he straightened himself up. "I will call a ship, myself."  
Dagger looked at the ground once more. She knew that her plea was selfish, and that made her hate herself even more. She loved all her friends, but Zidane couldn't possibly take care of himself alone. He needs his friends to help. He can't win the war himself.  
"Don't," said Dagger walking towards the door with her most dignified voice, "I'll prepare a ship for you."  
Zidane held an arm up to protest but Garnet left before it was possible to say anything. Dagger was definitely upset with him, but he knew he did the right thing. But he wanted to stay and discover more about his newfound love. He never knew that she had felt the same way about him. But his mind was too set on the war. Will she still love him after he goes to war?  
"I have to do the right thing that is in my heart," thought Zidane. But then he realized, he didn't know what the right thing was. Love or war, reason or emotion, fate or faith.  
"Remember, I have to help my friends, they need my help!" thought Zidane aloud.  
"Sir, a ship is waiting down in the docking area. We also have a crew of gunman, awaiting your command," said a soldier coming in the door.  
"So, Dagger really doesn't want me to get hurt if she's sending a bunch of body guards with me..." thought Zidane.  
Zidane, putting his arm down, nodded to the gentlemen and walked out the door, his tail swishing behind him. He walked down the long staircase, remembering the first time he met Dagger, and held the banister. In the old days, he would have slid down the banister, but with his newfound duties at the castle, he paid more respect towards it.  
He wished that the outlanders did not declare war on Burmecia. It was such a peaceful nation, but since the destruction made by Kuja and Queen Brahn, more and more outlanders wanted the plentiful water and food supply. Freya and her new husband, Sir whatever, (Zidane really didn't care for him,) were fighting to the death with each new outlander that tried to steal anything from any Burmicians. But when Freya and her husband started becoming outnumbered, they called for help. And that cry for help made the outlanders more confident. As it went on from there, Garnet and Regent Cid sent most of their soldiers to fight for Burmecia. But Dagger didn't want him to go. Zidane knew that he wouldn't get hurt in the war, he was skilled enough. So why did she worry so much? He was bewildered all the while until only a few minutes ago when she confessed her love to him.  
"Oh my Terra!" thought Zidane, "I professed my love to Dagger also!" But then, he thought, when he rethought the conversation in his head, his love did not sound sincere. "What if she believes that I don't think the same for her?!" thought Zidane.  
When Zidane reached the doors to the outside world, he hesitated.  
"Oh, this is so....I can't think of a word for this awful feeling but when I do I'll scream it out for the whole world to hear!" thought Zidane.  
Zidane then reached and pushed the doors in front of him forward and he left the castle.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dagger's Love

Chapter 2: Dagger's Love  
  
A girl slowly walked up the row of steps. She clung onto the banister, knowing, that her loved one so recently held onto it. She hoped that she could feel her loved one's warmth still on the banister, knowing there wasn't. The girl looked out a nearby window next to the stairs. She saw her love, her joy, walk past the gardens leading to the entrance of the castle. She watched as he walked through the gateway, and turned the corner. She couldn't see him any more.  
The girl slid down on the stairs, wrapping her arms around her knees. The pain she felt was unbearable. This feeling, this feeling of doom, overwhelmed the queen as she cradled herself to a resting state.  
"Zidane will come back, he will, I know he will," thought Dagger, "Besides," said Garnet aloud as she grabbed hold of the banister and pulled herself up again, "I'm a queen. No time to worry about one. I have a whole population to take after."  
Garnet then walked proudly up the rest of the stairs and down the hall to her room. When she reached her door, she looked at a cloak on the chair by the window. Without another thought, she grabbed the cloak, flung it around herself and started running down the steps, hoping that Zidane was still there.  
The queen raced past servants, knocking some over. She didn't even turn to say her apologies; she was too scared to look back. For if she did, she would not keep going. Dagger pushed open the doors of the castle and ran at full speed through the gardens. This oddly reminded her of when Zidane returned from his almost demise at the Iifa tree. How she raced to meet him on stage during her favorite play, how she felt that if she looked back, and then looked back up at the stage, Zidane wouldn't be there any more. It would all be an image. Dagger's legs could surely go faster than this.  
When she reached the end of the gardens in the front, she went through the gateway, and turned to the right. She ran as fast as she could, not caring about what the townspeople said as she ran by, not caring what Steiner was yelling at her, running far behind her. She blocked all other sound out other than the beat of her heart in her ears. Dagger could see the docks in the distance. She couldn't tell whether Zidane's ship had left or not, so she ran even faster. Sweat was running down the queen's face, disappearing soon after Garnet stopped running. She could see the ship.  
Yet it was far away. The ship had sailed off, now at least two miles away from the dock. She ran up to the dock's edge and screamed.  
"Zidane! Come back! Please! Something is going to happen! I know it!" shrieked Dagger.  
And she fainted.  



End file.
